


The Colors of Love

by VioletArcher33



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Foster Care, Foster Siblings, M/M, Multi, Troubled Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Ezekiel Cane a boy with a troubled past, comes to live in Shadyside where he will struggle with his past as well as meet some interesting characters that will help him with this struggle.





	The Colors of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: As the tags state this story takes place inside the Andi Mack universe and since this story will eventually have mature content I have decided to age the characters up. Thank you to everyone who decides to read this story.

From the moment that his new foster parents saw the motorcycle that he drove up on, Ezekiel knew that they were going to try and stop him from driving it though since his last conversation with his case worker Ezekiel knew that this was not possible.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to allow anyone living under this roof to ride on that death machine!" a female voice roared, which caused Ezekiel to look towards his foster mother.

Though Ezekiel knew that there was nothing that his foster parents could do, he still wanted to try and make this arrangement work as he didn't want to be sent to another foster home before he even fully moved into this one. "I am sorry Mrs. Goodman but that bike means a lot to me and I will not let anyone take it away from me which is why I had my case worker put that stipulation within my file." Ezekiel explained to his new foster mom who upon hearing Ezekiel's confession gained a softer look on her face, though Ezekiel could tell that she was still not thrilled about allowing him to ride on his motorcycle.

"He is right Leslie. We read his file before we agreed to take him into our home, so we knew full well what we were getting into." Ezekiel heard his newest foster father confirmed as Ezekiel took a seat at the table that was placed within what he assumed to the Goodman's dining room.

Even with Mr. Goodman defending his right to drive the death machine as Ezekiel's new foster mother calls it, he could tell that Leslie was still on the verge of putting her foot down but then suddenly Ezekiel saw her face fall which told him that Leslie wasn't going to stop him from riding his motorcycle.

This was only confirmed by the words that Mrs. Goodman spoke next. "Fine. Fine, he can keep the motorcycle..." Leslie muttered out before she turned to throw a menacing look towards Ezekiel. "...though I better not catch you letting Cyrus on that death trap." Leslie growled out before stalking off towards another part of the house.

Ezekiel took that as he was excused to explore the house. With that in mind, Ezekiel stood up from his seat and as he did so he picked his bag up from the floor. Though before he could even step away from the table, Ezekiel's foster father had begun to speak. "Please forgive my wife Ezekiel. Leslie is an extremely protective mother to our son and now that you are going to be living with us, she is going to feel the need to protect you as well." Mr. Goodman explained to Ezekiel. After that long winded speech, Ezekiel assumed that his foster father would have been done speaking so that he could get to exploring his new home though as usual with new foster parents the talking did not stop. "Now Ezekiel, if you would follow me I will show you to your new room and too give you a heads up you will be sharing a room with our son Cyrus. I hope that wont be a problem."

Mr. Goodman had spent so much time speaking that they had already made their way to the upstairs of the Goodman's home. "This isn't my first foster home Mr. Goodman, so I have shared many rooms over the years." Ezekiel informed his foster father.

From there Ezekiel and his foster father made the rest of the trip to the bedroom that he would be sharing with his new foster brother in silence. Though when they arrived at the bedroom, Mr. Goodman once again started to speak. "Here is your new bedroom Ezekiel, this side over here is Cyrus's and that far side over there will be yours. For now get unpacked and get comfortable, Cyrus will be home from school shortly and you two can spend some time getting to know each other." Mr. Goodman explained to Ezekiel before he left him to do just that.

*****

Ezekiel had finished his unpacking within ten minutes of being inside his new bedroom and has since been looking around the room. Though Ezekiel figured that his new foster brother Cyrus wouldn't have been to thrilled with him going through his things, so Ezekiel decided that he was going to take a ride around town.

He didn't have time to even grab his keys before the door to the room opened up to reveal a boy that Ezekiel assumed to be his foster brother Cyrus, who Ezekiel could tell was a little surprised to see that he was there.

Ezekiel watched as the boy he assumed to be Cyrus turned his head away from him, as if he was nervous to have Ezekiel nearby. This was something that he has seen before in other foster homes that who haven't had many foster kids in them. Hoping to break the tension that he could feel building within the room, Ezekiel started to speak. "You must be Cyrus. I assumed that your parents would have told you about me but from the shocked expression on your face I am going to take that as they didn't."

By the time that Ezekiel had finished speaking he had seen that Cyrus had dropped his backpack onto the floor next to his bed. Ezekiel figured from Cyrus's nerves that he might not end up replying to him though he was proven wrong when the shorter male started to speak. "My parents told me last week that you were coming to live with us though I didn't know you were going to be here today. Sorry for acting so nervous, I'm still not used to having to share my room with a stranger."

"Not a problem at all Cyrus, these situations are tough for everyone involved." Ezekiel retorted as he made his way across the room and held his hand out for Cyrus to take. Cyrus took a minute to stare at Ezekiel's outstretched hand before he grasped it within his own though it didn't take long for both males to drop their hands. Once this was done, Ezekiel once again started to speak. "By the way, I'm Ezekiel. So what is there to do in this town anyway?" Ezekiel questioned as he went back to his side of the room to take a seat on his bed.

As Ezekiel was making himself at home within the room he continued to watch his new foster brother who was currently getting ready to speak. "My friends and I usually spend our time either going to the movies or eating at our favorite restaurant. Speaking of which I have to get going, my friends are already waiting for me at The Spoon and they don't like it when I am late." Cyrus answered as he headed towards the exit of their shared room. Though before Cyrus went through the door, he turned back towards Ezekiel. "You should come with me, I think that you would hit it off with my friends." Cyrus suggested as he waited on the threshold of their bedroom for Ezekiel's answer.

Ezekiel could tell that Cyrus was in a hurry so he didn't give much thought on his answer before he started speaking. "Yeah sure that sounds like fun. Though I should probably tell your parents so they don't think that I have ran off." Ezekiel answered as he pushed himself from his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to anyone who read the chapter. I have decided that I was going to try and write within a new fandom and since Andi Mack has ended, I have decided to give an Andi Mack fanfiction a try. Well anyway please review with your likes, dislikes and any other general comments. Until next time.


End file.
